


A 1,000 Things

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love them, M/M, i like to see these two together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: “Optimus why are you apologizing? What do you regret?” Megatron asked in a soft tone as he let his field out. Optimus looked at his faceplate his optics dull slightly.“The one thing I regret the most is taking away a piece of you.”





	A 1,000 Things

A 1,000 Things 

Optimus stood overlooking Jasper. He always enjoyed to see the small town from above where he could observe all the lights. Maybe it was just him, but he thought at night Jasper seemed to show a beauty that wasn’t often seen. How the lights flickered at times reminded him of the stars. The way they flashed or seemed to glow like a brightening star. The quiet and feel of cool air brushing against him allowed him to muse to himself.

“Why am I not surprised that your here?” The deep voice that held mirth stunned the Prime. Turning to peer behind him he saw the imposing form of Megatron. Those smoldering red optics always seemed to catch him off guard. 

With a chuckle Optimus gave his reply. “And why am I not surprised you’ve found me?”

“That is because I know you too well.” 

The Prime gave a thoughtful hum as the edge of his dermas curled up. “That is true.”

Megatron glanced at Optimus then looked down at Jasper with a small huff. Sometimes he didn’t understand what was so interesting about these organics. “What’s so interesting watching this town?” 

Optimus perked up at the question while staring at the lights that Jasper created. “I guess you could say it gives me a sense of nostalgia.” 

Megatron furrowed his optic ridges together at that. What was Optimus saying? From what he could see there was nothing remotely nostalgic about this town let alone the planet. “I don’t see your reasoning for that.”

Optimus gave a quiet laugh at that. Well it didn’t shock him that Megatron didn’t understand what he meant. Honestly none of his mechs understood it either. 

Megatron scowled as the Prime laughed. He just didn’t understand what was so humorous. Was it something he said? Or was he just an idiot? Shaking his helm Megatron let out a long sigh. 

“Forgive me Megatron.” Optimus began trying to stop his laughter. “I probably should have said it just makes me think.” 

“Think of what exactly?” Megatron inquired. Optimus smile faltered for a moment before returning to gaze down at Jasper. 

“Just thinking about the past.” There was a pause that Megatron took notice of. He didn’t like Optimus being quiet. From past experiences that silence was a sign that he was thinking of unnecessary things. Clearing his intake he saw one of Optimus finials twitch slightly. “And?”

“And regrets I wish I could take back.” 

Megatron optics widen slightly as his processor came to a halt. Regrets? Why would Optimus hold any regrets? As far as he knew he hadn’t done anything worthy to regret over. Maybe Optimus was just overthinking things like he always did. Or he could be doing that annoying habit of trying to place the blame on himself. Really when was he going to learn that not everything was his fault? “You? Regrets? Two things I’d never associate within the same sentence.”

Optimus shook his helm. “I do have things that I regret.” Megatron looked at the red and blue Prime the moon light making his colors become more prominent. Those brilliant blue optics glowing as he felt the brush of the others field. It didn’t have the same confident and calm feel as always. No it was a wave of sadness, nervousness, and excitement. Optimus brushed a single digit against Megatons servo catching him off guard. Quickly Optimus withdrew his servo. Megatron looked at him with confusion.

“Sorry.” Optimus muttered out quietly. Was he being stupid? Why had he tried to hold Megatron’s servo? Was he was getting too familiar with the other? As Optimus processor filled up with questions he didn’t notice that the grey warbuilds servo slowly wrap around his smaller servo. At the slight squeeze of his servo he immediately looked down to his servo a heat in his cheeks growing. 

“Optimus why are you apologizing? What do you regret?” Megatron asked in a soft tone as he let his field out. Optimus looked at his faceplate his optics dull slightly. 

“The one thing I regret the most is taking away a piece of you.” 

Megatron recycled his optics. He didn’t understand what Optimus was getting at. What had he lost? What had Optimus taken away? 

Optimus chuckled at the confusion in Megatron’s field. Lifting his other servo he cupped the Ex-Warlords cheek. “I regret taking away that smile that held so much hope. And once showed so much love for me.” 

Optimus gave a sad smile then lowered his helm over Megatron’s chassis shutting his optics off. “You know sometimes I wished I’d been able to say all the words I wan-No needed to say. Maybe if I hadn’t been such a coward things wouldn’t had turned out like this.”

Megatron rolled his optics at this. Leave it to Optimus to overthink things. Megatron huffed as he quietly spoke. “Optimus you are no coward. I have the scars to prove that much.”

Optimus didn’t lift his helm. “Megatron I am a cow-“

“That’s a load of slag Optimus and you know it.” Megatron interrupted Optimus trying to hold back a growl. Really why couldn’t Optimus just acknowledge the courage he had?! Why does he keep thinking he’s a coward?!

“Megatron I am because I’ve always never said the things that needed to be said!” Optimus said finally looking up at Megatron his optics bright. 

“Well then say them now.” Megatron said sighing quietly. Optimus recycled his optics as his mouth opened slightly. 

“W-what?”

“Say them now. If it’s going to cause you so much pain then say them now.” Megatron retorted. He really didn’t see what all the fuss was about. So Optimus wanted to say something well now was the time to speak out. Simple as that. How complicated was that?

“Are you sure?” Optimus asked hesitant. 

“If I wasn’t I wouldn’t had said that.” Megatron said. 

“No matter how long it takes?”

“Yes.”

“Even if it takes all night cycle and day cycle?” 

“Ye-Wait what are you implying?”  
Megatron said staring at the Prime. Maybe he shouldn’t had gone and said that. 

Optimus laughed at the look Megatron gave him. It was like he was trying to decipher some encrypted code. “Let’s just say that the list as accumulated over these long stellar cycles.” 

There was mirth showing in his tone making Megatron cock his helm to the side to peer at the smile at a angle. He spoke tone unsure about his decision now. “Exactly how long?” 

“When it first began it was at least 1,000 things.” Optimus paused trying to hold back a laugh at the incredulous look Megatron gave. “But it’s much longer now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know what to say about this. Well I guess I could say that it’s just something that came to mind. But i will admit I’m kinda unsure about posting this. Oh well I’m gonna do it anyway. Well I guess enjoy?


End file.
